Xavier Benedict
Xavier Benedict, more commonly know as Xav, is the third youngest out of the seven brothers. He has found his soulfinder, Crystal Brook Finding Sky Xav turns up for the Wrickenridge high school concert, along with all his brothers. He meets Sky when she comes over to his house to visit, when his brother, Zed invites her over for a 'date'. Stealing Phoenix Xavier appears at the apartment when Yves calls him to help him with a "patient" from a conference. Yves tells him about Phoenix only her name and her wounds. He takes her to the bathroom to get the "treatment" started with his powers. His powers drains him and tells Phoenix that his power takes time to kick up. And when Yves exited the bathroom, he tells Xavier that Phoenix is his Soulfinder, his sickness got worse and tells Phoenix and reassure that though Yves is a "Twit", he is nice. While Phoenix was sneaking out, she overhears Xavier arguing with Yves about Phoenix. Phoenix was caught and asked to eat a sandwich. Xav switches it with a non-meat one when she said she was a vegetarian. Phoenix soon got frantic and stressed wanting to leave, Xav sensing her stress and energy levels telling Yves that one small blow and she snaps. Yves takes her to bed and goes out with Xav. When finding gone, the brothers try to find her in the lobby only to meet her half-brothers and be knocked out by one of her brother's telekinetic power using a statue. Seeking Crystal Xav meets Crystal after his oldest brother, Trace meets his soulfinder, Diamond, Crystal's older sister. He jokes around with her, even though she is ill and she takes an instant dislike to him. He tries to heal her nausea by telepathy but she thinks she cannot do it, and then runs to the bathroom to throw up. He was the chauffeur for Crystal to take her to the airport. During their time driving, they get to know each other. At the airport parking lot before thet seperate, Crystal decides to do her telepathy with Xavier. She stopped and cried that she can't do it. Xavier tried to comfort her and Crystal appreciated his comfort before getting out of the car saying good bye. While walking, she receives a text from Xavier Later it turns out that Crystal is his soulfinder when she was lost in an island, she tried to use her power on finding things but she finally found the ability to find and telepathically linked to her Soulfinder, Xavier Benedict. Xav was really happy and excited that Crystal was his Soulfinder telling Crystal in telepathy "Well then, cupcake, get yourself back here, 'cause you and I have some serious kissin', huggin', 'n' plannin' to do." The happy news runs short when she tells him Contessa Nicoletta kidnapped the Benedicts soulfinders untill she gets her son out of prison and her evenge. Appearance Xav is the tallest out of all the Benedict brothers.He has long black hair that is in a '' casual surfer look ' '. In Zed´s Story, he is described as very fashion-conscious. Personality He is known to be a joker in the family saying things sarcastic and obnoxious like when Crystal was European and says she doesn't have good looks, he asked if she was one of the brainy types because he seen a lot in Europe. He is charming and a gentleman with women, other than Yves, with a sense of humor and being funny is his charm. Then, like his brothers and their dates, he breaks off his dates. From his ability to heal, it inspires him to become a doctor. He is one of the worst brothers in the family, but despite him joking a round, he actually wise and come up with real good ideas like when he told Zed to start fresh with Sky the time she hated him. And he has caring side whenever someone (mostly Crystal) is sad and depressed, he would be there to comfort him or her. Crystal deduces that he can really be quite emotional when he was angry at Crystal when he saw a magazine showing her kissing an actor, showing not only jealousy, but seriousness and distress when informed they need to keep a low profile for savants since the Benedict's have many enemies and her sister is married to a Benedict, making her a relative too. Savant Abilities He has the abiltiy to heal. It usually takes a lot of energy to heal a person tiring him, and it take a more or less time to heal that person's wound. He's able to sense apersons stress by a glowing touch. family Category:Finding Sky characters Category:Stealing Phoenix characters Category:Seeking Crystal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Savants Category:Main Characters Category:Soulfinders Category:Misty Falls characters